


Rainy Nights, Long After Reunion

by DragonOnHoliday



Series: Moments [2]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Guys!! It's the reunion!!, Hurt/Comfort, I need to give Wally a break holy angst Batman, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOnHoliday/pseuds/DragonOnHoliday
Summary: It's been a very...hectic week, to say the least.Wally's not sure if he's dreaming this whole thing or if there's a new villain that wants to make them live their greatest wishes only to pull the rug out from under their feet with a smug 'Sike!'If it's the latter, he can't promise he'll hold back too many of his punches when he gets the chance.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Wally West, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Moments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456984
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Rainy Nights, Long After Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> If this sounds confusing or weird, or you feel like you're missing something, that is a-ok. Because yes, you are missing something, and that is because I have yet to write it. I know. I'm stupid.  
> All you have to know is that the Team is on the JLU earth at this point. I know how I'm going to do it, but the science is tricky. It is in process though, so that should be soon.  
> Also find it funny how this series was literally updated one year ago. Lol.
> 
> I'm so sorry.
> 
> (Also. There is like 2 curse words in this, but I rated it gen. If anyone thinks I should change that, please let me know.)

It's been a very...hectic week, to say the least.

Wally's not sure if he's dreaming this whole thing or if there's a new villain that wants to make them live their greatest wishes only to pull the rug out from under their feet with a smug 'Sike!'

If it's the latter, he can't promise he'll hold back too many of his punches when he gets the chance.

He hasn't been allowed to sit in on any of the tests or meetings with their guests and the Founders for the first half of the week, but based on how jittery and close to snapping he had been he had been grateful for that. The rest of the League had been on duty to pick up any slack that the Founders' absences caused.

The second half he had been entrusted to patrol Gotham. Which was an amazing favour; one that he's still baffled and flattered on. The only downside was that he can't be in the Watchtower with his team.

 _Both_ teams, actually. The thought makes his heart pump slightly faster.

It's not even like he hasn't been on the Watchtower; it's that when he has been to recharge or for a quick briefing, he's met with conflict.

Because they're _there._

_His Team is there._

When he passes by Artemis she'll reach her hand out towards him, but when he looks at her she'll pull it back like she's been burned and turn away. Will sometimes walks towards him, and will make small talk with him but it's quiet and awkward. Zatanna sometimes smiles when he passes, Connor will nod with furrowed brows. Kaldur smiles with tense shoulders, M'gann will wave, but she bites her lip.

They don't touch him. None of them touch him.

 _None of them believe it's_ him.

He wants to run away everytime he sees them, and he's sure they feel the same. They care about him, and he knows this is why they're acting this way. It's so hard to prove it's the people they know.

He wants to run, but then he'll catch the regret and longing and _pain_ on their faces and he wants to fall on his knees and beg for their forgiveness, for them to listen and try to understand.

And he hasn't seen Nightwing since they first arrived. Not even a hint of him - of _Dick._

From where he's sitting on some unnamed rooftop in Gotham, the frustration that bubbles at that thought makes his eyes burn.

 _A week,_ Bruce said. _Give them a week. They'll settle things, prove other things, and you can make sure you're ready._

Wally _is_ ready. He's been ready since the moment they all came crashing through the ceiling of the cafeteria on the Watchtower nearly a week ago. He's been ready since he came tumbling through the gateway that trapped him here all those years ago.

 _And they say speedsters have mood swings,_ he mused, crossing his arms as he slouched inward enough to hide the burning symbol on his chest. He compared the tears and disbelief of their reunion to the distrust and calculating stares he received only hours later, coming to the conclusion: once a Bat always a Bat.

He used to be an honourary Bat. John had laughed in his face when he told him.

Would being dead take away his honourary Bat and Arrow title? He tossed the debate back and forth in his head before he landed on Jason, and quickly banished any more of that train of thought from his head.

His comm was beeping. With a sigh he brought up a hand to his earpiece, "Flash here."

"Flash," Diana's warm voice came over his comm. "If you aren't busy, I request your presence in the Watchtower."

That didn't sound good. He swallowed thickly, and he noticed that he had been unconsciously tapping his foot. "Everything ok?"

"It's not an emergency," she clarified. She must have sensed his worry. "I merely wanted to have dinner with you."

Dinner. He almost declined, but his stomach growled furiously, reminding him that the last time he had eaten was too long ago, "Food sounds good to me, Princess. I'll be up in five."

Dinner. He could do dinner.

He beamed up exactly six minutes after the invite. He had a reputation as the Flash to show up late, remember?

(He ignored the fact that it was because it took him that long to work up the courage to.)

Diana met him at the cafeteria entrance with a roll of her eyes and a fond smile, falling in step with him as they entered and headed to the food set-up. "You're late."

"Don't know what you're talking 'bout."

"Of course not. Fastest Man Alive."

Wally remembered a time when that hadn't been his title. "Any reason in particular for this date?"

Diana raised an eyebrow as she handed him a tray, picking up a few small items to put on her own, "I don't recall me telling you it was a date."

"Was it implied?" He asked, stacking his tray with every food he knew his stomach could handle. Which was a lot. His sweet tooth had been acting up lately, so that's what was mostly on it.

"I don't believe so."

"Bummer."

She smiled, heading over to a table in the corner. She loved this spot, and Wally would choose this table for her more often if it didn't make him dizzy looking out the large window that slowly showed the rotation of the earth.

"Have you heard anything?" She asked, taking a sip of her iced mocha. Wally grimaced, any hope of avoiding the topic dashed.

"Nothing. Figured you would know more than I would."

"I had presumed your team would have talked to you."

"No," he said, and it was funny how bitter his mouth was as he bit into a chocolate muffin, "they haven't. I haven't even seen Dick. Can't say I blame them, though."

Diana looked at him funny, then shook her head. "Do you love them? Love _him_?"

"Always have. Always _will._ "

Her expression softened, turning distant. “You wanted a second chance, Wally.” Diana said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. “This is it.”

“I don’t know if he wants it. He’s been avoiding me.”

"Then fight for it. Fight for him."

"I have, Princess. I haven't ever stopped."

"Good."

Their conversation trailed away from that topic after that. Wally had honestly been enjoying himself.

Until Batman decided to crash the party.

"Wonder Woman. Flash."

Both of them turned to face him, their conversation immediately halting as Diana had been mid-story in her tale of wrangling the newest villain to jail.

"Bats," he greeted, ducking his head sheepishly. He was supposed to be in Gotham, not eating lunch. Batman didn’t seem bothered by that fact.

"We're almost done with the tests," he said, sounding tired. Wally resolved that he would bug him into sleeping soon.

Diana nodded, standing up, Wally with her. They both went to head over to him, but Batman held out his hand, stopping Wally in his tracks.

"You've done enough," he said, voice gruff but not unkind, a word hard to match with him. "Go home and rest."

The dismissal would have hurt, and it _did_ hurt, but it would have hurt more if he hadn't been as nervous with the results as he is. "You sure? I could-"

"You've done enough," he said again, firmer. Diana smiled at him, patting his shoulder as she passed him, and they both headed out, leaving him behind.

The frustration that had been kept at bay boiled over again, and he grit his teeth.

This was _his_ Team, goddammit!

They had only asked for his help once. _Once. For_ his _Team._

J'onn needed to look through his memories. Just some, only the ones he was willing to show, just so they could match them up. Then he had been practically kicked out, all but being left behind to make sure all other science stats matched up.

Wally ended up running. Mostly out of spite, but after a few hours he ended up back at his apartment anyways. He didn’t _want_ to rest, but the exhaustion of _everything_ was starting to kick in, and by the time he had changed out of his suit, pulled on some pajama pants, grabbed a blanket and stumbled to the couch he was out soon after his head hit the cushion, the sound of the soft spatter of the oncoming rainstorm lulling him to sleep.

\---

There was a clap of thunder. Wally's eyes snapped open and he jumped up onto his feet, the blanket falling off him, forgotten.

Something had changed.

Slowly, he reached towards his living room window. Once he opened it and cleared the area he headed for the only other obvious choice. The front door.

He whipped it open to find a slightly startled and soaked Nightwing, his hand raised as if he was about to knock.

"Dick," he breathed, his eyes widening. Dick only stared at him, unmoving.

The atmosphere slowly turned from weary to awkward, and Wally realized he was only in his pajama pants. He coughed, feeling his face get hot as he moved aside and gestured for the man outside to enter.

He did, after what felt like forever, his movements almost mechanical. Still he said nothing, but his eyes, even though they were hidden by his mask, those blue eyes Wally could've spent hours getting lost in, were still following him as he went to pick the blanket off the floor from when he jumped up.

It was becoming deafening at this point. Wally shuffled, biting his lip, "Dick, I-"

"It's really you."

Wally cut himself off, staring at the man in front of him. He could feel tears pick his eyes, "It's really me."

Dick shook his head, tearing his mask off. Wally felt all the air escape his lungs as he stared at the face of the man he loved more than anything, "Do you know how long it's been?"

It took a minute to realize that Dick had said anything, then another to think of an answer, "Too long?"

The conflicted and sharp look that passed across Dick's face didn't suit him. Wally wanted to hit himself. He scowled, his eyebrows furrowing, "You were gone for _years. You were gone for years!"_

It was as if Dick had slapped him across the face. It hadn't been a shout, though not far from it, but the venom in his tone was enough to freeze him in place.

Still Dick continued, like he hadn't shot an arrow through his heart, "You _left!_ You left me, and everyone else, and you made us think you were dead! You didn’t even tell me you were going to the Arctic!"

"Dick, please-" he whispered, moving towards him. He needed- he had to-

Dick stepped back, raising his voice so he was nearly shouting, “You were gone for _years,_ Wally! Not just gone, dead! _You were dead!_ I mourned you every _fucking_ day-!”

And Wally, who had enough - or, well, a _lot_ of time - to grieve his own death and losses, tackled the broken man in front of him into a hug.

“I’m so sorry, Baby Bird,” he said as he wrapped his arms around Dick tightly, and maybe he was pushing it with the nickname, crossing boundaries with this hug. Dick stiffened, and Wally almost pulled away before he felt hesitant arms grip his shoulders and the warm body in front of him started to _shake._

“Oh, god, Wally. Wally, oh my god.” he repeated, over and over, only stopping if a sob got in the way first.

"Let it out, Dick. I'm here, I got you," he choked out, burying his face into Dick's damp shoulder as he dragged the both of them over to the couch. Dick cried, the soft chant of 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry,' being uttered into his chest enough to spill his own tears.

"I'm so sorry," he muttered himself through his shuddering breaths, his voice breaking at the end. It made Dick cry harder, shaking his head violently.

"Don't. Don't."

In one of a few times in his life, Wally didn’t speak until Dick had completely calmed down, hours later. In another one of the few points of his life, Wally slowed down and let himself _breath._

They moved away from each other, and somehow ended up telling stories. To fill in their time apart or the silence between them, neither was sure.

It wasn’t the same, what they were doing now. They sat apart, the only contact shared was a brush of their hands if one of their voices got too shaky, a story became too hard to tell.

It wasn’t the same.

But it was a start.

Wally didn’t tell him everything, as they sat together on the couch. There were just too many details, too little he felt comfortable with sharing right now. Dick was a lot different from what he was used to, and Wally was certain Dick felt the same way about him.

"What are we going to do?" Dick asked quietly.

"Move forward," Wally said, voice more confident than he felt. "We'll face it one step at a time."

Duck nodded, interlocking their fingers. "Ok," he said quietly. The rain that tapped on the window almost drowned his voice out. "One step at a time."

**Author's Note:**

> It is so funny to me that I can disappear for like a year yet spit out 3 stories in one week lmfao.
> 
> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!! :)


End file.
